Hofstadter versus Winkle
by ynotlleb
Summary: Leonard starts his new life at Princeton as he starts divorce proceedings against Leslie.
1. Leonard's Skype calls

**Another story which takes place during the events of "Life without Penny". The story starts just before the end of "A year in the life of Leonard Hofstadter" and ends at the start of "The Cooper-Winkle Relationship Transition."**

######################

December 16th. Leonard called his wife Leslie by Skype from Princeton.

"Hello Leslie"

"Hello Leonard, how is your sister."

"She gave birth to a son 4 days ago, my nephew is called Scott."

"I see, when are you coming home."

"I am home Leslie, I am staying at Princeton. I have accepted the Professor job here."

"Oh really."

"What about all your stuff here."

"I made sure I brought all my really important personal things with me. The rest is all in storage. Anything else in the apartment you can do whatever you want with."

"What about your precious Comic Books."

"They are just pieces of paper, do what you want with them. I want a divorce Leslie, I am sorry. My lawyer will be in touch. If you need to contact me I am staying with my mother. Goodbye Professor Winkle."

Leonard ended the connection.

Next he called Sheldon.

"Hello Uncle Leonard."

"Hello Sheldon, I have some good news and bad news."

"What is your news Leonard."

"I have accepted the Professor job here at Princeton, effective immediately. I am not coming back to California. I have just told Leslie that I want a divorce. I have some boxes of scientific books and papers boxed up in my office at Caltech, could you please arrange to have these shipped to me at Princeton, send them to me care of my mother."

"Oh Leonard, what have you done."

"I am making a clean break of it, we should never have got married. I think I agreed to marry her to get away from having you as a roommate, not a smart move."

"I see. Well congratulations to you Professor Hofstadter, good luck for the future."

"Thank you my old friend, keep in touch, I now need to break the news to Gablehauser..."


	2. The two Professors

**Another story which takes place during the events of "Life without Penny". The story starts just before the end of "A year in the life of Leonard Hofstadter" and ends at the start of "The Cooper-Winkle Relationship Transition." Part 2, Hofstadter family reunion.**

######################

December 18th. Leonard's brother Michael came from Massachusetts to New Jersey to see his new nephew. For the first time since Leonard's wedding all 3 Hofstadter siblings were together.

"Well, well, it's Professor Hoftsadter."

"Hello to you Doctor Hoftstadter."

"Not so fast Michael, as of yesterday I now have a Professorship as well."

"Good for you. How long before you go back home to California."

"I am home Michael, the Professorship is at Princeton, I am not going back to California."

"That is good news, what does your wife, what's her name, think of this."

"My wife is called Leslie but not for too much longer, I have asked her for a divorce!"

"Oh no, that is not good. From what I remember of the wedding you looked pretty good together, she seemed like an interesting lady. What happened?"

"By the third day of the honeymoon in Hawaii we were arguing about the most trivial of things. By the second week in Hawaii I was looking forward to getting back to California so I wouldn't have to spend as much time with her. I hoped when we properly got settled down to married life together things would get better. It never did, towards the end I was spending more time with my old roommate Sheldon in our old apartment than with Leslie. When Princeton offered me a Professorship I decided to take the opportunity to make a clean break."

"Oh Leonard. I don't usually deal with this sort of thing as a Law Professor but if you need some legal help with the divorce then just let me know."

"Thank you Michael, how are things at Harvard..."


	3. Professor Hofstadter's talk

**Another story which takes place during the events of "Life without Penny". The story starts just before the end of "A year in the life of Leonard Hofstadter" and ends at the start of "The Cooper-Winkle Relationship Transition." Part 3, Professor Hofstadter gives a talk at Princeton.**

######################

January 3rd.

Professor Cook introduced the new Professor to the Princeton laser researchers.

"Hello everyone, Happy New Year. Ladies and Gentlemen I wish to introduce our new Professor of Laser Physics, Leonard Hofstadter."

"Hello folks, it is great to be back at Princeton. I was a student with Professor Cook back in the good old days. I am going to give a short talk about the research that I did in my previous job at Caltech. Then we can have a discussion about the laser research we are all going to do to here at Princeton with our new grant money."

Thirty minutes later

"OK, that is as far as I got at Caltech. I have some ideas for continuing some of my laser research here at Princeton. However, I would like to know more about the research that you have all been doing here and how we can use our grant money wisely. If you have a wish list for any new equipment just let me know. If you want to come and see me for a private chat that is fine by me. See Professor Cook's secretary Mrs Malik if you want to make a formal appointment. I will take any questions you want to ask now, I will be around for a cup of tea afterwards if you want a more informal chat..."

######################

In the afternoon Professor Hofstadter checked his email, two messages caught his eye.

From: Raj dot Koothrappali at cam dot ac dot uk

To: Leonard dot Hofstadter at phys dot princeton dot edu

Dear Leonard

Congratulations on the new job Professor, it is nice to return to the _alma mater_. Hope that all is well with you, best wishes from the original Cambridge

Raj...

From: hwolowitz at ksc dot nasa dot gov

To: Leonard dot Hofstadter at phys dot princeton dot edu

Hey Leonard

Congratulations on the new job Professor. I am having a good time here in sunny Florida, I get to check out satellites before they get loaded onto rockets prior to launch. My mother is enjoying having so many relatives so close.

Howard


	4. More Skype

**Another story which takes place during the events of "Life without Penny". The story starts just before the end of "A year in the life of Leonard Hofstadter" and ends at the start of "The Cooper-Winkle Relationship Transition." Part 4, more Skyping.**

######################

January 10th.

Sheldon had his monthly meeting with Professors Gablehauser and Winkle to discuss his research. Before the meeting he went to Leslie's office.

Knock, knock, knock "Professor Winkle", knock, knock, knock "Professor Winkle", knock, knock, knock "Professor Winkle."

"Come in Dumbass."

"Hello Leslie, nice to see you again as well, how are you feeling?"

"I have gone through denial and anger, I have now accepted the reality of my failed marriage. The day I found out I spent the next few hours cutting up Leonard's precious Comic Books. I have found some more that I never got round to cutting up, do you want them?"

"Thank you Leslie, if I haven't got them I will sell the Comic Books back to Stuart and give you the money for them."

"Later today I am having a Skype discussion with my lawyer and Leonard and his lawyer about the divorce. I just want to get this behind me so I can get on with my life."

"Are you ready to talk Physics with Gablehauser."

"Ready when you are Dumbass..."

######################

In the afternoon Sheldon got a Skype call from Leonard

"Hello Sheldon, how is life in California."

"Hello Leonard, life in California now doesn't have so many friends. First Wolowitz left, then Koothrappali and now you."

"Thanks for arranging to have my Caltech stuff sent over, it all arrived yesterday."

"How is life as a Professor?"

"I am glad that I have my work to distract me in these difficult times, I am getting to know the other researchers in my laser physics group. We are going to buy some new equipment soon."

"Not my problem as a theoretical physicist."

"How is your work going?"

"I had a good discussion with Leslie and Gablehauser this morning, I will be submitting another paper soon."

"I have a discussion with Leslie in about half an hour, we are having a Skype call with our lawyers to get this divorce started..."

######################

Thirty minutes later

"Good day to you Professor Hofstadter, this is my lawyer Mrs Paula Robinson."

"Good day to you Professor Winkle, joining us by Skype from Boston is my lawyer. Do you remember my brother Michael?..."


	5. Life continues

**Another story which takes place during the events of "Life without Penny". The story starts just before the end of "A year in the life of Leonard Hofstadter" and ends at the start of "The Cooper-Winkle Relationship Transition." Part 5, life continues on both coasts.**

######################

February 14th.

Knock, knock, knock "Professor Winkle", knock, knock, knock "Professor Winkle", knock, knock, knock "Professor Winkle."

"Come in Dumbass. Happy Valentines Day."

"Why should I be bothered about this annual festival of flowers and chocolates?"

"Why should you indeed? However, I am going on a date tonight, first time since he ran away to his mother. I should be officially free of him in a few months, my lawyer thinks that this divorce shouldn't take too long. Neither of us want anything from each other. I closed our joint account and sent him half the money."

"Talking of money I sold some of those Comic Books back to Stuart, here is 50 dollars and a copy of Stuart's receipt."

"Thank you Sheldon. Are you ready to try and impress me with your science again this month?"

"Indeed, let us go and see Gablehauser..."

######################

February 28th.

Professor Hofstadter was interviewing for a new postdoc.

"Hello, I am Professor Leonard Hofstadter"

"Good morning, I am Professor Joseph Cook, please take a seat Doctor Alex Jensen."

"Thank you, it is still strange to be called Doctor, I only got my Ph.D a few weeks ago, it hasn't really sunk in."

"I know the feeling, I am still getting used to being called Professor."

"It is a great honour to finally meet you Professor Hofstadter. I followed your research as a graduate student, I heard you speak at a conference in Chicago a couple of years ago. When I finally got my Ph.D I contacted Caltech to ask if you had any postdoc positions only to be told that you had moved to Princeton."

"Yes I did my Ph.D here a few years ago with Professor Cook, when I was offered a chance to come back and be a Professor I eventually decided to come back home."

"First thing I saw on your web page when I looked you up at Princeton was this postdoc job and now here I am being interviewed."

"OK Dr. Jensen. The plan is that you give a short talk on some of your recent research, then we will ask you some questions about your work. Then we can discuss the project. After it is all over one of the current graduate students will take you on a tour of the lab. So as soon as you are ready..."


	6. April 1st

**Another story which takes place during the events of "Life without Penny". The story starts just before the end of "A year in the life of Leonard Hofstadter" and ends at the start of "The Cooper-Winkle Relationship Transition." Part 6, April 1st.**

######################

Knock, knock, knock "Professor Winkle", knock, knock, knock "Professor Winkle", knock, knock, knock "Professor Winkle."

"Oh, it's my dear friend Professor Cooper, how wonderful to be in the presence of such an eminent scientist."

"Happy April Fools Day to you as well Professor Winkle. Bazinga!"

"Hello Professor Dumbass."

"That's more like Professor Winkle I know and barely tolerate."

"You do know that Gablehauser has called in sick today."

"Yes, I got the email but there is a seminar this afternoon I want to attend, I was coming to Caltech anyway, I had to get out my bus pants. Are you still available to talk Physics?"

"I am meeting a friend for lunch in 40 minutes, but I am available until then. Gablehauser doesn't contribute much anyway."

"Thank you Professor. How are things with you?"

"Only two more months until I am free of your no good ex-roommate. We had a lawyer Skype conference two days ago. They reckon it should all be cleared in June. I had lots of paperwork to fill in but my lawyer reckons we only have one more meeting to go."

"Did you get my email with the draft of my latest paper?"

"Yes, interesting stuff but there are a few points I want to discuss with you. After that it should be ready to be submitted if you can clear up my queries?..."

######################

Meanwhile at Princeton

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the laser physics group, welcome to the April monthly meeting. I would like to welcome our new postdoc, Dr. Alex Jensen. She has recently got her Ph.D from the University of Chicago. She gave a very impressive talk on her Ph.D work at her job interview in February. Dr. Jensen has kindly agreed to give a seminar on her work so we can all get to know about her and her work. After her talk I have few group announcements to make and then tea and coffee will be served. But first can we all give a big welcome to Dr. Alex Jensen."

"Thank you for that very kind welcome Professor Hofstadter. I am very happy to be at such a distinguished university for my first postdoc..."


	7. Last lawyer meeting

**Another story which takes place during the events of "Life without Penny". The story starts just before the end of "A year in the life of Leonard Hofstadter" and ends at the start of "The Cooper-Winkle Relationship Transition." Part 7, the final lawyer meeting.**

######################

May 7th, the final Skype lawyer meeting.

Leslie's lawyer started the conversation.

"Hello to Professor Hoftstadter in New Jersey and Professor Hoftstadter in Massachusetts. This should be short and sweet. Provided than nobody has any objections then your divorce will become final on June 7th. Everything is in order, neither of you has any financial obligation to each other. Would this be a problem?"

Leslie said "how ironic, divorced on our wedding anniversary."

Micheal Hofstadter said "any problems with that Leonard?"

Leonard said "no problem here."

Leslie's lawyer said "Then it's just one more form to sign and then it will all be over."

Leonard said "Thank you Ms. Robinson. Goodbye Professor Winkle."

Leslie said "Goodbye Dumbass..."

######################

Two days later at Caltech in Gablehauser's office. Sara, Gablehauser's secretary spoke

"Sorry Professors, Professor Gablehauser has just been called away for an unscheduled meeting with the Dean, he isn't sure when he will get back. I don't think he is going to be able to talk Physics with Professor Cooper this month."

Leslie said "That's just great. I take time out of my busy schedule to talk to Professor Dumbass here and Gablehauser can't make it."

Sheldon said "I put on my bus pants specially for this."

"Come on then Professor Cooper, let's not waste any more time, back to my office."

As they walked back to her office Sheldon said

"Thank you Leslie, how are things with you?"

"Next month I will finally be free of you know who, I had my last lawyer meeting 2 days ago. I signed the last form this morning. I am looking forward to getting on with my life."

"Who knows what adventures await you in the future Professor Winkle?..."


	8. Free at last

**Another story which takes place during the events of "Life without Penny". The story starts just before the end of "A year in the life of Leonard Hofstadter" and ends at the start of "The Cooper-Winkle Relationship Transition." Part 8, monthly meeting.**

######################

June 1st, Princeton.

"Hello everybody, welcome to this months laser physics group meeting. Before I start I have an important announcement. Next week my divorce will be finalised. I want to invite everyone to a celebration party at my apartment on June 7th..."

######################

June 8th, Caltech.

"Good morning Professor."

"Hello Dumbass, have you done anything this month or shall I go back to my office and do my real work?"

"Nice to see you, charming as ever. So how are things with you?"

"I am free, as of yesterday I am divorced from your no good friend Leonard..."


End file.
